Somebody That I Used to Know
by For a change
Summary: When I told Jack we couldn't be friends, he avoided everyone. But now, he has some new things about him I just can't place. KICK WITH SOME OCS. PROBABLY OOC.
1. He's Back!

**Somebody That I Used to Know**

**I took down Mysteries 'cause it totally sucked, but I'm reforming it into this! Enjoy!**

KIM'S POV

We are NOT the Wasabi Warriors without Jack. One day I told him we couldn't be friends, and the next day he shunned me completely. He won't look anyone in the eye, and he doesn't talk. At all. The teachers literally had to _learn_ that. Girls like him even _more_ now, but he shuns them too. That boy's gone. Absolutely gone.

But, today is the day I'm going to talk to him. Jack.

"Hi." Silence. "Who are you?" He doesn't even remember. "Oh, you're that girl who's practically married to Brad Starling. Your name is... Kim. Right? Well, lemme get this off my chest. I don't see you're purpose here. I'm nobody. There's no reason for you to be here. So carry on." "I'm Kim Crawford" "K-Kim Crawford? Well, sorry, that changes nothing. I haven't cared about that for 2 years. The only thing that matters to me is my little sister. Some of her friends are pretty cool, but she's the only thing I love." "What about your parents?!" _"I DON'T HAVE ANY!_""But we're not the Wasabi Warriors without you, Jack!" "Find a replacement! You did that when I almost went to Japan!" "We tried!" "You didn't need me then. You don't need me now. I'm still, and always will be, nobody."

Then, Brad came to comfort me. "Did that jerk stand you up?" "No. He said that he wasn't needed anymore. I'm a little wary of that." "But Jack means nothing to us anymore, right?" "Umm..." Then he hit me. On the butt. Like he always does. "Ya know what Brad? We are over. Nothing is going on between us anymore. Leave. Now."

MARCI POV

Jack came home. "Go to the dojo Jack. I'll call Benji. We can hang out." "Why?" "Just get your blind self over there. It's two blocks away. You can sense everything you can't see! Now go!"

JACK POV

I did what Marci told me to do. I walked into the dojo. Silently, discreetly, I sat down, my back turned. Then someone came in. "Welcome to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo... JACK?!" "Yeah. Kim, why didn't you want to be friends?" "I was with Brad who was abusing me. He told me I couldn't be friends with you. I broke up with him yesterday." "Ohh. Kim, I want you to know someth-" "JACK!" My old friends called "You're back!" "I guess I am. And this time I'll stay"

My pounding headaches sadly started then. My heart beat became faster. My memories came back. A blurry picture of work, fun work. Helping out my large family. Marci splashing people with water. Something telling me, '_You're halfway home_' I backed up against something stone like, but hollow. I opened my squeezed shut eyes, revealing foggy eyes. "Jack, is there something you're not telling us?"


	2. Anger and Love Do Mix

**OI! Well, I hope this is longer than the first chapter...**

KIM'S POV

"Jack, is there something you're not telling us?" "No! I mean... No. I'm perfectly fine. Thanks." And then he did really look fine. I wonder what happened. Then, I had a great idea. An epiphany! Wow... Milton must be getting to me... "So, Jack... When's the last time you've been in a dojo?" "Two years ago. Why?" "Well... Now we know who's the top black belt in the dojo. Me! Since Jack didn't train." "Woah, I never said I didn't train. Just watch." And I was torn. I was very happy because he had gotten so much better, but very deep inside of me, I was completely, utterly terrified. I mean, how would you feel if your best friend could kill you if he got angry enough? I think Jerry should be careful...

JACK'S POV

I seemed to both amuse and terrify my friends, but I was only going for the amusing part. "Did I ever mention that I do XMA and Brazilian jujitsu?" "NO!"

"Oh yeah, maybe I should of mentioned that when I was a red belt in both." "WHAT?! What belt are you now?" "For XMA... Twelfth, BJJ... Twelfth, and karate... Thirteenth. I'm an all black belt guy!" "How am I only a sixth when you're all those?!" I opened my mouth to cockily answer when Kristopher walked in. "Hey, Kristopher!" "Hey Kim. Ready for our date?" "Yep-" I walked out of the dojo and headed back to my apartment, trying not to blow up with anger. I read books and listened to music until I fell asleep, furious. Nothin' I can do about it now I guess.

NEXT DAY

I put a note on Marci's door saying ' Going to the ocean. Benji's coming over. ' I knew the ocean calmed me down, like I belonged to it. My home. I could never get enough of that feeling. I walked to the beach, only to overhear someone saying that Kim and Kristopher were kissing. I felt the color drain from me as that spiteful feeling came back. I just snapped my fingers and appeared on the shore of an unknown island. I felt beside me to find a wolf tooth necklace, surrounded by black shells. Interesting. Well, actually, there was a braille scroll that said it was a wolf tooth necklace with black shells. I slipped it on, and I heard howling. Wolves had surrounded me. A baby brushed up against me, and I petted it. They treated me like a king. A _kind_ king.

I headed back to the beach, and something must have looked different because Kim asked me what was wrong, and I just turned, breathed heavily, and dove back in. Right now I didn't care about anything. I felt normal here. I was breathing. I caressed the necklace, trying to take it off. I was linked to it, stuck with it for life. That probably wasn't a bad thing. I sat on the soft sand. Relaxed. A feeling I hardly feel. I felt my eyelids open, and I saw color. I looked around, I could see in water! What? And I can't see on land... This is getting weirder by the second. I decided to forget about it and I drifted to sleep.

"Jack! JACK! WAKE UP!" "I'm sorry darling, he's most likely dead." Kristopher was happy about that. "No. I'm. Not." I seethed out. I stood up and pushed through the crowd and walked back to my apartment. I saw Benji and Marci watching "Epic". "Hey." "Hi" "Can I tell you guys something I found out at the beach?" "That you lost your chance with Kim?" "Yes. And **(remember that?)** I can see in water but no where else." "Seriously?! Awesome!" "Wait... You lost your chance with Kim?!" "Yeah, she's dating someone else. I should go take a shower..." "Sim, sim, você deve" "I'm from Argentina not Brazil!" "_We know!_"

KIM'S POV

"Kris, why was Jack so angry?" " I don't know." "It's like _we_ did something wrong." "Maybe in his eyes." "I just would like to know-" SLAP! "He doesn't matter to you!" "ARE ALL MY BOYFRIENDS ABUSIVE!? WE ARE OVER!" I screamed and ran to Jack's apartment. Marci opened the door. "What do _you_ want?" "Can I speak to Jack?" "No." "What do mean _no_?!" "My brother left us because of you and I don't want that to happen again! He hurt himself because of you." "Just let her in Marci! _Vamos a mirarla. ¿De acuerdo?" "De acuerdo."_ Benji whispered to me "You know, he loves you. You're his _amor_."

"Did someone call my name? Oh, hey Kim." "I broke up with Kris" "And you're here because..." "I just needed to talk to you." "Kay, lets go to my room." "Keep it G!" "_HEY_!"

"I just wanted to know, did you ever have a crush on me?" "I always have" "And now you don't?" "I actually came to talk to you about that. I just know that you wouldn't like me back, so I dated other guys. But Benji said that you loved me. Is that true?" "Yeah. I really do. But I thought I had lost you." "Never" Then he took my hand and gently kissed me on the lips. And before I knew it, I was kissing back. It felt warmer and more comfortable than any kiss with my other boyfriends. "I better head out." "Yeah, one thing, lets not tell the guys." "Agreed"

JACK'S POV

As soon as five minutes after Kim left, the doorbell rang. "Oh, hell no."

**That's a wrap for today. Do you guys think I should do more BenjixMarci moments? I feel chemistry between them. And should I put Marci in more?**


End file.
